Onii-sama, I love You
by amber250
Summary: In summer break when Miyuki expressed her feelings to her brother, what will he do?


**Hey there, I'm back after quite some time. I'm sorry for not being able to update soon. Here is a new story. My very first lemon of Tatsuya and Miyuki of Irregular In Magic High School. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **March 28** **th**

 **The Ogasawara Islands Group of Mukojima Islands Nadokojima**

Tatsuya and Miyuki came there with their friends for summer vacation. They all were enjoying themselves. Miyuki and Tatsuya were sitting and drinking their juice. Others were playing breaking melons. The Shiba siblings were enjoying themselves sitting there just by watching their surroundings.

Miyuki turned towards her brother suddenly, a tint of blush blooming her snow white cheeks. When Tatsuya felt his sister's gaze upon him, he turned towards her and asked, "Do you want to say something, Miyuki?"

The redness of her cheeks increased as she was kind of feeling embarrassed about what she wanted to ask him but after gathering her courage she asked, "What do you think about my swimming suit, Onii-sama?"

Now I know why she was blushing so much… he mused as the corner of his lip went up ever so slightly. He looked her up-down. She was wearing a sky-blue colored swimming suit. Though it was modest, her beauty couldn't be hidden from his gaze. He knew that his sister was always beautiful but today she looked even more than before. He wasn't capable of blushing but if he were a normal teen he should be blushing right now for the way he was gnawing at her without any shame.

Miyuki was waiting for his answer by holding her breath. Her heart beat accelerated at his gaze and her cheeks got redder at that. So when he was taking longer time then necessary she got worried thinking that he didn't like her in it though he was with her when they were choosing bathing suits.

Well the Shiba Tatsuya who wasn't capable of having any feeling had only one feeling and that's only reserved for his little sister. Though he didn't have any feeling, he wasn't really sure what this feeling was that he had for his sister. Others say that he had a sister complex but he didn't quite understand that. But if he was capable, he would dare to call this feeling 'love'. Yeah, it's love. The feeling he had for his sister was love and the worst thing is it wasn't like brotherly love. It was a like the feeling of boy having feeling for a girl.

When he looked at her, he was slightly shocked when he saw tears in her eyes but then he realized why. H e hadn't yet given her his approval of her bathing suit and she might be thinking that he didn't like her in it. That made him feeling bad. So he leaned towards her and brushed her tears from her eyes with his thumb. Then he cupped her cheek and said, "You look beautiful in it, just as I thought."

A bright smile crossed her red lips and she leaned into his hand more closing her eyes sighing. Tatsuya had a tender look on his face when he saw her beautiful smile. Miyuki opened her eyes and looked at her brother. They both kept staring at each other. But their moment of tranquility was broken when Honoka and Sizuka came running towards them.

The four of them sat there for a while chatting. Honoka mainly chatted with Sizuka and the Shiba siblings just answered when they asked something. Miyuki chatted with her brother for a while and then excused herself to her room.

* * *

After a while Tatsuya went inside as well. He walked towards Miyuki's room as he needed to talk to her and also he needed her to remove his limiters as he needed to use 'Material Burst' for the order that he got a while ago.

Without knocking he entered her room. Miyuki had just come out of shower and was just in a towel. When the two siblings' eyes met, Miyuki shrieked and clutched her towel tightly which was about to fall from her hands. Tatsuya quickly turned around as he felt kind of disturbed at the sight. He really felt annoyed for his keen eye sight at that very moment as he could see droplets of water running down her delicate white skin making her more alluring. It's not like he hadn't seen her like this before. He had seen her several times in her under wears whenever he needed to adjust her CAD but it felt different from before as if something inside him had changed. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his little sister's voice.

"Onii-sama, do you need something?"

Without looking back he said, "Yeah, sorry for entering without knocking the door. Actually I just got an order. I need you to remove my limiters, as you know I need to use 'Material Burst' for this mission.

"But-"

"I know what you want to say but it will affect our aunt's reputation."

There was pin drop silence for a while. Then he heard Miyuki saying "OK."

He asked, "Should I come after you have gotten dressed?" as he felt slightly awkward about their situation.

Miyuki clutched at the towel on her chest. "No need, it's OK."

Tatsuya slowly turned towards his sister and saw her waiting for him there still blushing. He walked towards her and still felt that uneasy feeling. 'What's this feeling!? Ain't I supposed to have no feeling?'

When he was in front of her, he got on his knees like before and she cupped his cheeks. Miyuki leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, his limiters were removed. After the kiss on his forehead he looked up and smiled slightly up at her. Tatsuya stood up and turned to leave the room but he stopped when he heard his sister calling him.

"Onii-sama!"

When he turned towards her he almost fell to the ground but managed to stand somehow as Miyuki had ran to him and threw herself in his arms. He caught her around her waist and back but he was shocked upon feeling skin without the towel. Now when he realized that he also felt her bare breasts pressing against his bare chest as his T-shirt's front was open his eyes went as big as a saucer.

For the first time in his life he stuttered, "Mi-Miyuki…"

Miyuki was feeling like dying out of embarrassment. She knew that she was doing something unladylike and it wasn't right as he was her own brother but she couldn't help herself as it was getting unbearable for her to stay as his little sister. She wanted to stay as his little sister without a doubt but she also wanted to be his lover. She knew that he loved her as that was the only emotion he had for only her which made her the happiest person in the world though his love for her was totally that of a brother. But she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to do something this daring.

"Onii-sama, I _love_ you. I _love_ you _so_ _much_. I know what I'm saying doesn't make any sense and you probably don't see me as a woman but I've always seen you as a man and you are the best man in my eyes. I love you, Onii-sama. So please… make love to me."

There was pin drop silence in the room and she remained in his arms frozen as if her magic had frozen her and as Tatsuya hadn't responded to her yet, she was too afraid to see his face now to see what kind of face he made. But after a while she felt him pulling her to his arms length.

Miyuki looked up at him timidly and found him staring at her with a neutral expression. She quickly looked down as she couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes now. But then he caught her chin and slowly moved her face upwards. Tear of shame was shining in her eyes. When she couldn't keep them in anymore she closed her eyes and let them flow down her cheeks.

Tatsuya leaned in and kissed her tears away by kissing her eyes and cheeks. When Miyuki looked at him he asked with a serious face, "Are you _sure_ about it, Miyuki? If we cross the line now, we _won't_ be able to turn back. You _understand_ what I'm saying, right?"

Miyuki knew very well what her brother was saying. Relationship between siblings is a taboo. It was not excepted and unforgivable but she couldn't bring herself to love any other man except her brother. So she nodded her head slowly waiting for his answer.

To her surprise she saw a hint of a smile in Tatsuya's face. It was not his usual smile which he showed her sometimes. It was completely different than his usual one.

Tatsuya loosened his hold on her. He looked her up-down with ultra slowness as if he was memorizing her features in his memory like a magic sequence.

Now feeling self conscious she quickly put her arms around herself for modesty but Tatsuya being faster caught her hands to stop her. Knowing her brother's strength she gave up and let him see her naked form blushing crimson. She looked up when she heard him "Now it's _confirmed_."

"Wh-what?"

Tatsuya put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. When her naked body was flushed against his, she gasped at that and he held her tightly there. It was utter bliss for her as she could feel his strong chest against hers.

Keeping her in his arms and feeling her irregular heart beat against his chest he said, "I have been having these _feeling_ for you but I couldn't pin point it what it was but now it's confirmed."

He faced her upwards and when she looked at his eyes she found him looking at her tenderly. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, "The feeling is _mutual_."

* * *

Tears of happiness ran down her eyes and she smiled with happy tears in her eyes. Tatsuya leaned down and captured her slightly parted lips with his own. They both closed their eyes and shared a sweet kiss.

After the kiss Miyuki again looked up and smiled. Her brother smiled at her and then she found him staring at her chest. She blushed a deeper shade of red and then she heard him saying, "Miyuki, can I?"

She smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Tatsuya again leaned down and captured her lips. This time the kiss was very passionate. Miyuki put her arms around his neck which gave him more access to her. He pulled her even closer which left no gap between them. They kissed till they needed to get air in their lungs. When they broke off, before Miyuki could get enough air in her lungs Tatsuya again captured her lips. Well though she needed air, she needed him most, so she ignored the need and managed somehow between their kisses.

He scooped her off the floor in his arms and walked towards her bed without breaking the kiss carrying her bridal style. When he reached there he discarded her on the bed. He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it somewhere in the room.

He got on the bed and hovered over her and again caught her lips. This time he thrust his tongue in her slightly opened mouth. She welcomed it and sucked on his tongue as he explored her mouth. She tasted like the juice that they just had a while ago. As it was so sweet and delicious he kept kissing her as if he wasn't getting enough of it.

Miyuki has her arms wound around his neck and she was quite enjoying his kiss. With this kiss she was feeling hot all over her body. She was pulling him more and more towards her as if such close proximity wasn't enough for her.

When they finally broke the kiss they both looked at each other's eyes lovingly. After that Tatsuya kiss her forehead, her eyes, cheeks, chin and he dropped a small kiss on her lips. He then moved downwards.

When Miyuki turned her head to give him better access to her neck he smirked and started kissing, sucking and licking her neck and throat. He nipped her collar bone which left a hickey there. When he saw that he was about to vanish it but she stopped him as she wanted it to be there.

Tatsuya smiled and when his eyes moved to her hands which were trembling slightly clutching at the bed sheets. Miyuki felt her brother's weight left up from her body and when she opened her closed eyes she saw him kissing her fist of right hand.

When he straightened, he said, "You don't need to force yourself, Miyuki. You know I can wait." But she shook her head at that.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He said, "But you are scared, right? You were trembling."

She felt so humiliated. Though she was the one who threw herself in his arms stark naked, she wasn't quite sure how to do this but with her brother she just knew that she would be just fine. So this time she said calmly, "You are _right_ , I'm scared but if it's with _Onii_ - _sama_ , I'm sure that I'll be fine. So you don't need to hold back." She smiled beautifully up at him.

Tatsuya returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss wasn't long as he moved downwards. He pulled back a little and was looking at her supple breasts. They were not so big but not so small, just perfect. She was perfect in every ways in his eyes.

"Please, don't look so much." He heard his sister's quivering voice.

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing." She tried to put her arms on her chest to cover her breasts from her brother's heated gaze.

"But I want to see your embarrassing sides too and don't try to hide yourself from me. You are _beautiful."_ He pulled her hands away from her chest and she looked away as she felt so embarrassed.

After a while when it felt like eternity he leaned down. Miyuki held her breath when she felt his face near her chest. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed the valley of her chest. Then he moved his face to her right breast as his right hand cupped her left one. He kissed around the swell while squeezing the other one.

Miyuki moaned at the sensation but she felt a little frustrated as he was ignoring her nipple. She whimpered and said, "Don't tease me, Onii-sama."

At that he took her nipple into his warm mouth and gave it a hard suck at the same time his other hand caught her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Miyuki choked and screamed at the foreign sensation. Being pleased with himself he continued to suck on her breast twirling his tongue around it, licking and biting lightly to stimulate her more. His hand was squeezing, twisting her other mound.

Miyuki couldn't seem to stop making noise but she was trying so hard to stop them as they were so embarrassing. Tatsuya released her nipples which were swollen from his ministrations. He said, "Don't cover your mouth. Let me hear your voice. I love the _noises_ that you are making." Saying so he captured her other nipple with his mouth and his hand was squeezing and pinching her breast repeating the same thing.

While doing so his free hand with which he was holding her down as she was arching her back and moving her chest towards his lips and hand, moved downwards towards her bare smooth legs. He ran his hand up-down her legs squeezing, massaging them in the process. Though she was feeling so good she was feeling uncomfortable between her legs.

Tatsuya released her breasts when he was satisfied that he had given them his enough attention. He moved downwards as he kissed and licked her tummy. After kissing her belly button he moved further downwards and kissed her crotch. Without her knowledge she buckled her hips. Tatsuya smiled at her.

He knew that his innocent sister was clueless what she was doing. So now he gave his full attention to her lower half. He kissed her knees and found his sister squeezing her legs tight together while closing her eyes tight. He had to smile at that as that was so cute of her but as he wanted to reassure her, he said in a gentle voice, "Miyuki, you don't need to worry. It's OK, relax."

Upon hearing her brother's reassuring tone she relaxed. Tatsuya pulled her legs apart and succeeded this time. He kissed the inside of her legs and when he reached her most hidden part he glanced up to see her face. She was squirming as she felt like _dying_ with embarrassment for being so exposed to him, for exposing her scarce part to him. Well she didn't mind as it was her beloved brother but it was just _so_ embarrassing that she couldn't help it.

Tatsuya again said, "Miyuki, don't be nervous. Leave everything to me. You'll be alright. Let me make you feel better."

Miyuki looked at her brother's eyes who were reassuring her and she finally gave up and stopped squirming. Giving her a last smile he dipped his head and Miyuki gasped when she felt his tongue _there._ She quivered, "Onii-sama-ah!"

Tatsuya kissed her there. He opened her folds with his fingers and found the pink nub. He covered that with his lips and sucked at it. Miyuki screamed and buckled her hips. Pleased with himself he continued to do so.

His hand moved down and felt wetness there. He was glad that she was enjoying it. He slipped his middle finger and Miyuki gasped at that again. She was having difficulty breathing as he wasn't giving her any chance to breathe properly but she also loved what he was doing to her. Though it was embarrassing, she loved everything he did to her with his mouth and hands.

Tatsuya felt her walls and began to thrust his finger inside her. She moaned at that, "Onii-sa-ah-ma…"

He continued to thrust inside her while sucking her. After a while he added another finger and kept thrusting inside her. Miyuki couldn't bear it but also didn't want it to stop. So without her knowing she put her legs around him and pressed his head towards her more with her hand.

Her brother continued to please her while stretching her for later. Her juice oozing out of her pussy and he knew that she was close as she stiffened and began to shake. That did not stop him. He quickened his pace by thrusting fast inside her and sucking her hard. And finally she came.

Tatsuya moved his face down as he licked and sucked her juices. He continued to do so and she began to thrust into his face. He put her legs down and sucked her pussy hard as more juice continued to come out and finally she came hard. Tatsuya licked every drop of it not wanting to waste even a single drop.

Miyuki was breathing hard. That was a wonderful experience for her. When Tatsuya straightened and looked into her eyes she blushed when she found his lips glistened with her juice and what made her more embarrassed was that he was licking his lips.

He knew that she was still embarrassed. He smiled and leaned towards her and captured her lips to kiss her. She tasted herself in his mouth. After the kiss he pulled his pant down and that revealed his big cock. When Miyuki saw that she was shocked, 'Is it really gonna fit in me?'

Tatsuya smiled at her. Miyuki was watching his smile. Today her brother had smiled so much at her that she was finding it hard to believe when he hardly smiled. She still couldn't believe that he loved her the same way she loved him and they were about to make love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother's voice. "Miyuki…"

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head. He leaned towards her as their chests touched each other. "Call me by my name, not Onii-sama."

"….."

"We are no more just siblings, we are lovers now. So I want you to call me Tatsuya at least when we are alone. Can you _do_ that for me?"

Well she would do _anything_ her brother asked her to do. So she took a breath and said, "Ta-Tatsuya."

"Again."

"Tatsuya."

He leaned down and kissed her again. He didn't know that her calling him by his name would give him so much pleasure. So while kissing her he pushed inside her but he stopped when he found the barrier – her innocence.

He greeted his teeth and pushed inside her and he was fully inside her now. Miyuki screamed at the sharp pain but he caught her lips again to prevent her from screaming aloud. He waited for her to adjust with his length. It felt so good as she was so tight and warm. Wanting to distract her he kissed her cheeks, neck and sucked there. He sucked her breasts and then he asked if it was OK now.

When he entered inside her it felt like heaven to him as her inside was so warm and tight. When he complimented her she had blushed furiously and said, "Please don't say these things so bluntly."

He found it adorable. Then when she gave him her signal he started to thrust inside her. At the first thrust she moaned and he groaned with pleasure. At first the thrusts were slow but then he took his pace and thrust into her hard and Miyuki was not feeling any pain now as she was drowning in pleasure.

He buried his face in the nape of her neck and continued to suck there while thrusting. His hands moved upwards from her hips to her breasts. He groped them and pinched her nipples. She moaned and called out his name.

As he had been holding himself back for long he felt like he would shot at any moment but he wanted them to come together. So he increased his pace and one of his hands moved down her body while other continued to massage her breasts. When he found her clit and pinched it she screamed loudly.

They continued and then Miyuki came. When Tatsuya felt her juices around his cock he couldn't hold back any more and shot his load inside her. He kept thrusting in her until the last drop of his cum was released. Their juices mixed and increased their pleasure.

After that Tatsuya slummed on her still inside her. Miyuki put her arms around her brother and held him close. Then he pulled out and rolled on the side of the bed and sat up.

Miyuki put the sheets around her and sat up as well. Tatsuya sent a message and came back to her. Miyuki ask, "What did you do, Onii-sama?"

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a look. She then said, "I mean...um... Tatsuya."

He smiled and said, "I just informed them that I will go tomorrow."

He lied down and patted the space beside him. She moved towards him and lied beside him. He pulled her towards him and held her close to his chest. Miyuki smiled and snuggled close. Miyuki looked up at him and said, "I love you, Tatsuya."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Miyuki."

They exchanged a sweet moment and then went to sleep.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
